


The Morning After (Podfic)

by gaymingtrash



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you happy?" "Beg your pardon?" "He seems happy. Hawke, I mean. Are you?" "Yes, I suppose I am." "Good! You've spent much too much time being grumpy. It's a nice change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030939) by [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen). 



> Another #anderspositive week fic.


End file.
